piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1982 No Stall 350
The 1982 Southern 350 is best known for a multi car pileup on lap 25 involving Don Alternators, Misti Motorkrass, Brad Gonzalez, Kraig Shiftright, Ernie Gearson, Johnathan Melter, Eugene Carbureski, Tom Landis, Bill Shields, Crusty Rotor, Alex Quint, Harold Axel and Sammy Smelter having one of his many DNFs. Alex Quint went airborne before he flipped seven times and finish off landing on his wheels suffering injuries causing him to miss two races (Sputter Stop 400 at Dover and Spare Mint 400 at Kansas) and get replaced by Ricky Fillups (Maurice's son and Michael Cartrip/Ryan Thunderbolt Jr/Matthew Overtaker of the 1980's). The race was red flagged at 25 laps and not restarted. RONALD OAKS would cross the finish line first to win. Despite the red flag and short race he would still celebrate. Alex would return in the Virginia 500. All part timers except Larry Smith attended. This means Crusty, Eugene, Floyd and Haul among others (including Greg Locke, part-timer in first year) attended as well as rookie Greg Candyman. RONALD OAKS WINS!!!!! Don Chapcar is 2nd with Ron Pitcar somehow 3rd. Don's rival Dale Earnhardt Sr is 4th with Alloy Wilson having 5th. Sixth is The King and seventh Chick Hicks. Eighth is Klint Shiftright,. Cole Speedland DNF after crashing in the wall on lap 1 and colliding with James Robson. Transcript Cole Speedland/James Robson Crash Spike: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO DARLINGTON RACING BOYS! Pinkie: We have trouble in the first lap! Cole Speedland taking out JAMES ROBSON!!! Robson taken out! Big One Pinkie: TROUBLE! DON ALTERNATORS SPINS! HE TAKES OUT MISTI MOTORKRASS! BRAD MAVERICK GONZALEZ! KRAIG SHIFTRIGHT INVOLVED! ERNIE GEARSON INVOLVED! JOHNATHAN MELTER! EUGENE CARBURESKI!!!!!! TOM LANDIS!! BILL RALEIGH SHIELDS INVOLVED! PART-TIMER CRUSTY ROTOR INVOLVED! ALEX QUINT IS AIRBORNE! FLIPPING! HAROLD AXEL, MISTI'S BUDDY, ALSO INVOLVED! SAMMY SMELTER ALSO INVOLVED! Spike: Oh wow! Eugene is involved in that one! I'm gonna show your replay for you! (Replay) Spike: It seems that Don spun thanks to a piece of debris on turn 3. He takes out Misti Motorkrass, Brad Maverick Gonzalez, Kraig Shiftright, Ernie Gearson, Johnathan Melter, Eugene Carbureski, Tom Landis, Bill Raleigh Shields, part-timer Crusty Rotor, Alex Quint, Misti's buddy Harold Axel and Smokin Sammy Smelter. Alex goes airborne, flips over seven times and lands on his wheels. (Live) Spike: We're live on ESPN Auto Racing 82, where a huge crash involving FREAKIN EUGENE CARBURESKI and others including Alex Quint have been involved. Sammy crashes as he always does. (Tank Coat Radio) Wells: Are you ok Eugene? Eugene: Yeah, but what about Quint? Wells: I don't know. Eugene: He went flying like a (Dolphin censor) bird! Wells: Oh my goodness! I saw that! Eugene: Really? Wells: Yeah! Really! Eugene: My gosh that was horrible! (Quint Team Radio) Alex: Hey chief! I crashed! Alex's crew chief: Yeah I know that! Alex: I went flying like a (Ahooga) bird! Alex's crew chief: I saw you! Alex: Now I need replacement! Alex's crew chief: Don't worry Alex! I have Ricky Fillups! Pinkie: Harsh accident involving several racers. Results TBA by Ruby Category:Historic Races